


in which kirby has one ally alive

by Yosu



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, kirby has one friend whos also alive and her name is lucina baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Lucina wakes up with a slight concussion, a damaged-withered soul of Naga, a chipped falchion, and a small pink marshmellow sobbing on her cape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *naga voice* lucina baby

Lucina wakes up with a slight concussion, a damaged-withered soul of Naga, a chipped falchion.

She barely remembers the last hour -- Fox rallying them all to fight the dying master hand Shulk screaming to run, everyone disapearing to dust, and Lucina blacking out.

But. Hm. Well, she  _knows_ she is not dead, that's clear by the fact she's awake.

And...

"My-" Naga whispers, her body flickering, barely the size as the psychic Lucas. "My child. I barely saved-- saved you."

Lucina rubbed her temples. "Why me?" She asked, quite confused. The other people from her world -- Ike, Robin, father, Roy, Prince Corrin, and the Hero-King Marth -- were much more qualified than her. Plus, Corrin could turn into a dragon. Lucina just had a sword.

Naga gave a forlorn look, her seagreen hair looking matted and pale. "...You were the only one I could save fast enough."

Lucina stood, her knee almost buckling.

She felt something weigh down her cape -- not much weight, however, very light. She grabbed what was hanging off and---

It was Kirby!

"Poyo!" The pink blob sobbed, very worried.

Lucina smiled -- knowing that she wasn't  _the only_ survivor of... that.


	2. Fragment Memory — Return to the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Lucina remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this chapter is a recollection of Lucina’s memory of the “Takening”. There will be more like this in the future!

“Don’t let a single one get away!” The space warrior, Fox, yelled as he aimed his pistol at a dying hoard of Master Hands — flanked by a glowing seraphim.

The Hero-King, ever so wise and loving, stood up. “We’d each need to take down ten.”

Lucina’s, standing near her father (Chrom) and mother (Robin), muscles tensed. She could barely take one down, no less ten. But... she had to.

”Everyone!” Lady Zelda called out to the group of smashers. “Stow your fears, it’s now or never!”

”Yeah!” The angel Pit agreed. “We can do this!”

Everyone readied their sword, buster, magic, and body. They were going to win.

Almost immediately, the blond soothsayer Shulk froze in place — receiving one of his ever so accurate prophecies.

Again, almost immediately, he came to the present. 

“EVERYONE—“ He said in a horrified voice. “RUN, NOW—“

And everything is went awry.

The seraphim, glowing a dark purple, shot out rays of light.

And it was coming for  _them._

The automatic reaction from everyone was to annihilate the beams.

The hero of wind, Link, slashed his blade. The mercenary Samus shot multiple missiles at the light.

And then it enveloped them, evaporating their very being.

The moment they disappeared from this plain, Chrom looked at Lucina, readied his blade as his wife opened her  _Thoron_ tome.

”Lucina! Run!” 

“But, father, I can’t—“ She protested before he cut her off.

”I said  _run!_ ”

And she did just that.

Her breath grew ragged, watching the chaos grow around and near her.

Snake, grabbing the puppy Isabelle, and hiding under his hammer space box.

But it wasn’t enough. Gone.

Cloud, the every moody and stoic swordsman, trying to run away while holding a sobbing Lucas and giving Ness a piggy back ride.

But it wasn’t enough. Gone.

Ridley, a vicious and cruel monster, firing his, well, fire to fend the beams off, so that the young siblings Popo and Nana could escape.

But wasn’t enough. None of it was enough.

And Lucina kept running.

She felt horrible, leaving her family behind so that she could save herself.

_I shouldn’t run away like a coward. I need to die with my comrades with bravery._

She felt something bright and warm face towards her.

She was going to die. They were all so  _wrong..._ no one could stop what was happening.

Lucina stopped running, excepting her coming doom.

...And the only thing to happen was an equally brighter light to block.

The being had a weird... maternal (?) energy with it. It was warm and loving.

And it... was protecting her?

Her knees buckled from all the stress and fear.

And she fell flat on her face, which made her lose consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> kirby, lucina and naga's bizarre adventure  
> DONT ASK WHY NAGA SURVIVED THE LIGHT BUT PALUTENA DIDNT O K ?


End file.
